barroom brawl
by bansheecall
Summary: obi and ani to the rescure with the help of Sliver R/R please


Barroom brawl  
By Heather Sharpe  
Assumpta2000@coolmail.com.  
  
Disclaimer: Obi-wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn, members of the Jedi council and Anakin Skywalker belong to Gorge Lucas I have nothing to do with star wars nor do I own any part of but wish I owned Obi-wan. Sliver and Jasmine Jinn are made up by me if you wish to use them in a fanfic fell free to do so. To understand the history that Jasmine and Obi-wan have read Ballykissstarwars not that there is much of one but it will help you understand her better and some of the things Obi-wan and Jasmine are talking about.   
  
Chapter 1  
Sliver  
The streets were dark and there were few lights about but it was easy to see two hooded people walking down the main street.  
One was very small and young and the other in his late twenties and quite tall.   
They were making their way back to the land speeder that they had hired. When they got to the main street. The tall man put his hand on the shoulder of the younger person he turned and smiled "Anakin everything will be alright don't worry" Anakin looked up at his very young master and returned the smile Obi-wan had given him and nodded.  
-X-  
Both Obi-wan and Anakin were very young Anakin being nine and Obi-wan in his twenties. Obi-wan had tried to be like Qui-Gon when it came to Anakin both of them had felt the loss in Quo-Gon's death every one had but in the end he thought that he should just be himself.  
-X-  
They returned to the land speeder Obi-wan picked Anakin up and put him in "Now Anakin stay down stay low I won't be long maybe I can get help to get us back from some were round here" Anakin nodded his head his Padawan braid hitting him in his face. Obi-wan smiled he had given Anakin his braid it seemed only fitting Qui-Gon had given it to him. Anakin lied down on the floor Obi-wan picked up on his plan he put some sacks over Anakin so that he looked like cargo he knew that this would also keep him warm if he should get cold. "Anakin remember KEEP DOWN! I fell Sith presence" Anakin started to shack at the thought of the people who murdered master Qui-Gon "Don't worry master I'll keep down" came the reply in Obi-wan's mind could sense the fear in Anakin. The words of master Yoda screamed in his mind every time he sensed fear in Anakin "FEAR LEADS TO ANGER, ANGER LEADS TO HATE, HATE LEADS TO SUFFERING" what had Yoda meant by that? Even Obi-wan had said to Qui-Gon at the time "the boy is dangerous. They all sense it why can't you?" Obi-wan was beginning to wonder if he had been wrong to say that. He was young and his mind had been on so many things at the time could it have been the danger to Qui-Gon that he sensed? He would never know. One thing Obi-wan praised Anakin for was his quickness to pick new things up to learn quickly Obi-wan was a lot older than Anakin when he was able to read thoughts and use the mind trick were Anakin had picked it up in months.   
-X-  
Obi-wan went into the bar to many people in here he thought has he turned to leave a man jumped up "JEDI!" he's spurn round has a people surrounded him. He ignited his lightsaber has a big man knocked him off his feet breaking a chair the man lifted got one of the legs form the chair Obi-wan blocked it and rolled out the way banging his head the man smacked his ankle. Obi-wan could fell himself passing out when the man fell to the ground next to him "BACK OFF HE CAME IN PEACE. DID HE SAY ANYTHING TO YOU?!" came a woman's voice. He could fell someone helping him up and a sound of a lightsaber buzzing some were near him it was not his because it had turned off when he fell and he had hold of it. He couldn't walk and blood was trickling down his face.  
-X-  
The female carried him outside the air brought him round a little she leant him up on the wall "Are you ok?" Obi-wan nodded he saw that the girl was one of he dancers who worked there and she was the one holding the lightsaber. She was smaller than he was but around the same age with a Jedi style haircut. "Where's your landspeeder?" He pointed to where he had left Anakin still not sure of were he was he's head hurt to much to get a reading from her was she friend or foe for now she was friend. "Right come on" she said carrying him.  
Anakin sat up seeing his master and the female. " MASTER! WHAT HAPPENED? IS HE ALRIGHT?" Obi-wan nodded "I'm ok Anni". He's voice so quiet that Anakin knew he wasn't. The female smiled at Anakin he saw the gold blade of her lightsaber "You're a Jedi?" Anakin asked the female nodded her head has he jumped in the fount to let his master get in the back "I am, My name is Sliver. Do you have any blankets for your master? We need to get him warm" Anakin nodded his head and got them from under the seats passing them to Sliver.  
"I'm Anakin Skywalker this is my master Obi-wan Kenobi can you drive this thing?" Asked Anakin. Sliver nodded her head "Yes Anni don't worry I'm used to them. Anakin I need you to do something for me keep your master awake for me". Obi-wan shook his need and tried to speak "No, need sleep must sleep" Sliver looked at Obi-wan her fears conformed concision. Anakin found it hard to keep him awake but was able to. Just. Sliver listened to Anakin has he told her their story and why they needed a ship "I'll take you on my ship" said Sliver.   
Sliver carried Obi-wan onto the ship Anakin stood looking at it. "ANAKIN" called Sliver has a laser blast fell just behind him "THERE THEY ARE" shouted the man who had hit Obi-wan Anakin ran on the ship and Sliver started it up. A man dressed in a black robe steped forward.  
-X-  
Sliver got them away from the planet then put it on autopilot. Sliver turned and looked at Anakin he had never left his master's he was telling him everything that Sliver was doing keeping him awake she had never seen such friendship in two people. She walked over to Anakin "I need you to stay here with your master I won't be long your doing well" Anakin looked at her he seemed worried about his master and friend "Were are you going?" He asked Sliver looked at Anakin there was something about him but she didn't know what she shook it out of her mind "I'm going getting changed and something that can help your master" Anakin nodded she walked away "please stay awake master I'll tell you some jokes." A small smile came on Obi-Wan's face. "You're all right thanks anyway Anakin I'm fine" Anakin shook his head in disagreement. "No, no, Sliver said you've got a concision that's why you can't go to sleep" Obi-wan turned to his young Padawan and smiled "I'll be fine." The doors opened Sliver had got changed into her Jedi uniform she bought in a bowl of water and cleaned up the wound on his head "don't move" she said has Obi-wan shifted. After she cleaned his head up she strapped his ankle up she then used the healing trance hoping to get rid of some of the concision and to seal the head wound. Anakin watched not understanding "Thank you" said Obi-wan his head still ringing "now can I sleep" Sliver give a little laugh. Anakin stood with hands on hips shacking is head. "No master you have to stay awake" Obi-wan laughed at he determination in his young Padawans voice to keep his master awake. "Anakin it's ok now your master can sleep for two reasons he's out of the danger zone and I've just done a Jedi healing trance sleep is what you need also my young friend." Anakin nodded his head he walked towards the door "I'm going to go also will you be alright here?" Obi-wan nodded and closed his eyes Sliver turned around and bust out laughing Obi-wan opened them to see what she was laughing at Anakin had got in to of the chars and gone to sleep not wanting to leave is master "Am I to leave him there?" Asked Sliver Obi-wan closed his eyes and nodded Sliver returned the smile and went off.   
-X-  
Obi-wan and Anakin was still asleep when Sliver awoke the next morning she had been working for sometime and had not notched Obi-wan wake up. "Anything I can help with Sliver?" She was fixing some wiring on one of the panels she saw Obi-wan she shook her head "Thanks but I'm alright how are you today Obi-wan?" Obi-wan nodded his head and walked with her to the fount of the ship "Better thank you. We have a lot to thank you for" Sliver smiled and shook her head. "It was nothing Anakins quite a little guy I had a lot of fun talking to him he was telling me all his story's how he nearly never became a Padawan because he's to old and how you became his master. I'm sorry to hear about your master he seamed like a nice person." Obi-wan nodded his head "He was one of the greatest Jedis I can't keep up with his standards" Sliver looked at Obi-wan then to Anakin then back to Obi-wan "you've seemed to have done a good job so far" Obi-wan lowed his head a little bushing. "Don't be modest," she said Obi-wan looked up "I wasn't I don't have what he did he was a maverick not that was a bad thing but it's something that I can never be not like him any way" Sliver nodded understanding. "For a Padawan to live up to his masters legend it's a hard task even harder than learning the way of the force." Obi-wan had never thought of it like that before. Anakin had woken up. Sliver smiled "How's the young Jedi master to be today" Anakin yawned and nodded his head "OK bit stiff" there was a beeping "What's going on?" Asked Anakin. Sliver looked round "Great wake up call." She said "Up to a flight?" Sliver asked Obi-wan nodded has did Anakin "Anakin you go on middle guns here Obi-wan will you take left guns I'll take right" They got in to there places "Get ready" said Sliver the dozen ships that had come form no were opened fire. The three young Jedi shot back until they the ships retreated. Sliver pushed her hair behind her ears "Where did they come from?" she asked nether Obi-wan or Anakin could answer it was Obi-wan who spoke first "we better got out of here fast." Jasmine agreed "They may be back and this time more of them. I have a friend who can help us who's a Jedi but not trained why she is but never taken the test like so many females we can go and see her." Anakin looked at Sliver "Go ahead" she said Obi-wan sensed the questions burning inside his head he wanted to ask Sliver. "OK...right...um...If you are a master were is your Padawan, why is your lightsaber gold, and why do a lot of females not take the test have you?" Sliver laughed at the question and then smiled at Anakin. "First of I'm a NOT a master, knight, nor Padawan. I am trained in the way of the Jedi but never took the test I'm what you may call a Jedi-spy. I would like to take the test, second my sabre is gold because I made it that way and I'm a princess of the planet Neo, and you last Question Why do a lot of females not take the test? Well I think when it all comes down to it we have the bottle but we become more interested in over parts of Jedi work like Jedi healers or Spy's something like that. Dose that help you?" Anakin nodded his head he seemed a little happier "I'm going to go and mediate" he said standing up and leaving the room.  
-X-  
"Anakin we are about to land" Obi-wan said to Anakin. Anakin stood up and went to Obi-wan who was stood near the door Anakin seemed puzzled again "What is it?" Obi-wan asked Anakin looked up at his master "Why did them men attack you master" Obi-wan shook his head "I don't know Anakin maybe the Sith had paid them the people don't have an issue with Jedi. I think if they did we would have been attacked sooner and Sliver would have been attacked also unless they didn't know." Sliver joined them and turned off the powers at the doors "I've just spoken to Jasmine she's going to meet us on the ramp" has the doors opened Sliver went down first "JASMINE" Sliver called out walking down Second Obi-wan heard some one call his name "OBI-WAN! OBI-WAN KENOBI!" Obi-wan blinked in the sunlight it took him a few seconds to realise who it was but has his eyes got used to the sunlight he saw it was Jasmine Jinn the niece of his dead master Qui-Gon "JASMINE! How are you" Jasmine hugged Obi-wan and Obi-wan returned it has Sliver looked Puzzled " You two know each other?" she asked "Yes of course this is the one who rescued me see told you we would meet again" Obi-wan nodded "this is my Padawan Anakin Skywalker" Jasmine shook Anakins Hand. Then turned to Sliver has Jasmine hugged again "And you Sliver how are you?" Sliver putting her hands to her side lifting her shoulders "OK things are great" Jasmine linked both Sliver and Obi-wan's arms with Anakin walking at side of Obi-wan "Good you can me all about it"  
  
  
PART 2 COMING SOON  



End file.
